


No Space Roads

by Erlifania



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erlifania/pseuds/Erlifania
Summary: Vinyl city, the place where all musicians play all kinds of music, as knows as the music capital of the world. Their music had been heard across the city. Yeah… it was very normal to them, but what didn’t they know that something big, biG, BIG happening that will change their life if their music was heard across the galaxy. Let’s hope their life will be peaceful...or maybe not…It takes place after ending of No Straight Roads
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

Music…

Is the sound where you make it by yourself

The sound where you expressing yourself

The sound where you heard your heartbeat and follow your rhythm

The sound where keep you company in your life

Music is what makes them live,

Without them, there will be no life

They will be empty and silence

Those who misuse sound

Will make a great disharmony

~*~

That it’s until they came from far and beyond the galaxy

~*~

Somewhere in the galaxy, a large colorful spaceship roaming through space searching a planet where has new source energy since they have problems with their homeworld.

**_Inside the spaceship_ **

In the private room, six silhouettes are sitting every six chairs with six different symbols on the upper chair looking at the big screen as they were searching a planet where all waves of sound were produced across the galaxy.

“Did you find it?” the one who sat on the chair which had a symbol of colorful pixelate forming T ask their assistance.

“I humbly apologize, my great one” their assistance continued “There isn’t any planet which had energy although we already find the previous one which has low…”

“ARGHH!!!” the scream of impatient coming one who sat on the chair which had the symbol of R with the pattern of fire and rock startling all the one who presents in the room. “It’s been a decade, we travel across the galaxy and we still find nothing? NOTHING!?” With the final word, he banged his fist into his own chair handle and almost damaged it.

“Calm down…” said a calm one who sat on the chair which had a symbol of flowers which form C with the symbol of a tree which form L together as one. “I know, we already travel far from our homeland. Let’s the gentle and sweet sound calm your mind”

“Yeah! As he said!” said energic one who sat on the chair which had the symbol of star rainbow glitter form P. “Perhaps with the sound of joy and energic will make your life happy than ever!”

“Now, it’s not the time to play that sound.” said old one who sat on the chair which had the symbol of mountain form C with the symbol of sun form as O together as one. “Our people have counted on us. Our mission is to find the energy and solve our homeworld problem.”

“Yeah,” said a chill one who sat on the chair which had a symbol of shooting star form F “Just chill man… It’s not like another trip in the galaxy can make you silence”

One with the R symbol heard mock from one with the F symbol, this angered him. But luckily one with the T symbol knows what happened next and cried “Enough!!! Debating each other it’s not going to solve anything. We just have to wait and see the result”

“And what if not!? I say we should invade any kind of planets, it’s doesn’t matter it has the energy or not!” T can do nothing but sighed, he knows how his R tribe personality looks like. T calmly told him “Time will tell if we invade all planet that will waste our time, and we not going to risk our army.” R couldn’t help but agreed his reasonable, he began to sit patient and cursed in his breath waiting for a miracle happen.

“My great ones!” the cried of their assistance caught everyone's attentions “We finally found a planet and it has a great wave of sound!” R cried ‘Finally!’ in his heart. “But there seems to be a problem, my great ones” R veins began to bulge after hearing this and his claws began to dig deeper in his chair handler. “Proceed it” T order their assistance

“Right” their assistance press a button on the weird-looking device and began to explain their search to their great ones “According to our tracking sound system, there is a 95.45% energy coming from another galaxy. Which is very dangerous, the most gruesome, the most insidious, the most mysterious planet for all entire galaxy. We call this planet, Gaia”

Hearing the name of it, make the great one’s gasp except for R. “What so bad about that puny ball of rock that so-called Gaia anyway?” R asked sarcastically. “I heard the rumor from other side planets, that Gaia is the place where those creatures lived, they called Humamo” CO began to shiver in fear “I regret to say that name, it makes my fur began to freeze silence.” The great ones began to debate whether or not should invade that planet, some of them should invade it and some of them told that is too risky. While the others busy debated, T think carefully and finally, he had an idea which it’s insane enough to go through this. “I finally have the right choice” This stops other great ones and their eyes focus on T.

“So? Sound up?” F said in curiosity about T choice.

“For the sake, our people, for the sake of our future, I decided the best choice for our invasion. Which required great sacrifice, we going to send one of our armies to investigate Gaia before we start invasion” The word “sent” makes the great ones grew interested.

“Sent my troop to Gaia, they good at studying their culture and life.”

“Sent my group, they good at socialized and be optimistic!”

“No! Sent my army if this Humamo is a threat to our people then we shall crush them!”

“I don’t like violence. Perhaps my kind would be best to investigate Gaia peacefully.”

“What are they going to do? Meet Humamo and froze like a statue. It would be best to send my troop to Gaia, they can cover up their identity without being suspicious.”

“I decided to send one each troop to investigate Gaia. Someone willingly takes the mission seriously, someone who can analyze them, and someone took far and not going give up! Call all the team we have selected”

Their assistance began to ‘meeting’ button, hundreds of small screens began to show on the big screen. hundreds of screens have different symbol team and different leadership. “Listen up soldiers, we want you to go investigate Gaia and sent a report to us. The most important thing, don’t ever get caught. This is for the sake of our kind. Don’t fail this mission. Understand?”

“YES! MY GREAT ONES!”

“Don’t make your great ones disappoint!” After T finish his announcement, hundreds of small screens began to disappear one by one. Well…

Except for one small screen which still active on the big screen. It seems one leadership team didn’t even notice the camera is still active.

“Do you guys hear that? Our great ones give us a mission! It’s time for our team to shine and show them that we capable of!” cried leader teammates.

“That’s great!” cried gentle one of teammates.

“I feel like I want to rock out” It began dance ridiculous which makes everyone who watches the screen began to sweatdrop.

“Are you sure you can take this responsibility? You the kind of Notenia who always tune around” said aggressive one of teammates.

“*Gasp* How could you say that to your friend!? I’m the most mature Notenia and I can take care of it.”

“Mature? Say the one who said he can take care of this thing and let it loose in this spaceship.”

“Myuu?” the cute thing squeal in confused.

“She just a baby. You just jealous because I pampered her too much, right? No wonder, females are very sensitive.”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?” The sound of the leader cried pain being beaten by his own teammates while other teammates trying to calm them down.

“Calm down, calm down, we can talk this through,” said pacifist one of teammates but it is completely forgotten by them which makes it sulking into a dark corner and muttering negative self-esteem word. The screen shows their team becomes more chaotic than ever which makes everyone who watches the screen began to even more sweatdrop.

“Guys…” the chilliest one of teammates called them which caught their attention. It pointed at the light screen which still active on. This makes the leader began ultimately embarrass, it started panicking pushed a random button while searching how to turn off. The chilliest one of teammates managed to turn the screen off, this scene left everyone who watched the screen utterly confused by this.

They tried recollected what the heck is going on, only one could say was…

“Again, why we selected that eccentric team?” R asked them

“…” “…” “…” “…” “…” “…”

“Because they have positive energy?” P answer unsurely. They began stared awkward at P and question why does her tribe always so weird and strange.


	2. New Visitor in Vinyl City!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we going to see our two protagonists of this story. They have a relaxing day, they didn't something bizarre that will change their lives.

It’s was a very peaceful night in Vinyl city. After music evolution, the CEO of NSR and artists announced that they welcomed any kind of music to play including rock music. Vinyl city has never been so life before…

*ZAP* *KABOOM!!!*

Some mysterious laser shoots out of nowhere and creates an explosion on another side of the city. The explosion shock all the citizens of Vinyl City, they all look confused at what happened and what they saw. One reporter's search for the source of laser shooting comes from when he looks to the sky. His face began disbelief and terror, he quickly cried to order the cameraman to capture the screen. All citizens began to look where reporter direction, they shock what they saw.

A giant spaceship began to appear itself along with thousands of small spaceships, all citizens began disbelief as if their life more like a sci-fi movie. Then bright light began forming and shoot to NSR tower, the tower began to collapse. All citizens began to panic and flee from the scene not wanting to be disintegrated. One by one small spaceship began landed on the ground, the door open revealed strange creatures holding strange-looking weapons. When they fired with their weapon. The sound of beat heard by the citizen as if they play music, the light began to form and shoot a laser. All humanity ran in terror.

In the festival plaza area, two people running a search for their safety. Both got hurt and tired, but they still kept running as if their lives depend on them. One of them hears footsteps on another side of the alley. They began to run to the opposite alley.

“Zuke, hurry! They gaining on us!” Mayday call and look her drummer bandmates. “This is not happening! This is just a dream!” Zuke told disbelief but still running not wanting to left behind. They pray for a miracle happen, they saw sewer cover much to their relief. When they ran toward it, Zuke began to trip over and broke his leg ankle. Mayday saw this and ran to his side and tried to lift him up. To his dismay, he told his guitarist bandmates to leave him and go to the sewer, not wanting her to be hurt.

Too late, sound stomp forced the rock duo to look toward it. In their terror, they saw a strange creature began to fire at them. They know what happens next.

“Humamos are no longer enemies to us. Be silent!”

A pink light blinds the scenes

~*~

Back to reality

**(Sorry, readers! The scene you guys read before make you tense. Let’s focus on this real story! Shall we?)**

In the residence (or sewer home) of indie rock duo, Mayday having an awful nightmare, she squirming around and muttering in terror.

“Zuke… No… Please don’t … I can’t leave you alone…”

Zuke, on the other hand, he woke up early and watched his guitarist bandmates having a nightmare in worried and annoying. She should listen to him last night ‘don’t eat a heavy snack at midnight or else you get stomachache’ and still his warning fell deaf to her ear and she ate her snack.

“Ahhh… They coming…”

Okay, that does it. Time to wake up her. “Rise and shine, Mayday!” He began to make drum sound which woke her from her sleep nightmare. “Kyaaa!!!” Mayday sprung from her upper bunkbed and fell to the ground. “Ouch!” She cried in pain and rubbing her pain spot from falling.

“What was that for? Zuke?!” Mayday asks her drummer bandmates in frustration. “I warning you last night and you wouldn’t listen. So I had to wake you up or else you going to sleep who knows when.” Mayday grunt and couldn’t help agreed, she should listen to him.

“Now come on or we’re going to be late for our concert” Hearing this, Mayday began to stand up but still feeling drowsy. “Alright! Alright! I’m up! I’m up!” She began to scrub her sleepy eyes and follow her bandmates to Living Quarter.

Even though they live in the smelly sewers but they have everything they need, TV, sofa, table, their concert, and everything. Here they are, in the living quarter, sat on a comfy sofa, ate breakfast sandwich while watching NSR news which surprising a TV still work from being punch by Mayday when they in the music revolution.

Ahh… memories

While having breakfast and watch TV, Zuke noticed something wrong with Mayday. She usually gobbled her breakfast and left a hurry. Today, she just staring at her breakfast and spacing out. Maybe she feels guilty about her misled evolution and her action. Zuke thought she already get over with it and he decided to talk to her.

“It’s something wrong?” Mayday began to snap her own thought and saw Zuke with concern in his face. “I’m fine, Zuke, I’m just shaking my sleepy off my mind” and she began to eat her breakfast. Zuke nodded and continue eating his breakfast.

In moment silence…

“OH, MY GOSH!” Mayday cried loudly which make Zuke chocked his own breakfast and quickly pounded his chest to prevent being chocked. “Zuke! You won’t believe what I dreamt about last night!” Zuke began to drink water and saw Mayday with an annoying face. “May! Do you have to scream like that!?”

“Zuke! Listen, I know it sounds weird but I’m having a crazy weirdest dream. And it looks very real to me!” Zuke stared blankly at her, “You dreaming about being chased by a weird freak clown in the street?”

Mayday shock at his joking statement and she denied it. She explained her dream that night, a giant spaceship appearing out of nowhere and began to shoot laser across the city and everyone runs away in panic and terror, strange creatures appeared and fired their weird looking weapon. They used music as weapons and how they being attacked. Their Vinyl City being attacked by invaders.

After she done explained, Zuke couldn’t believe what he just heard. The giant spaceship, strange creatures, music as a weapon, invaders, everything she said is absolutely absurd.

“…” “…”

“May?”

“Yes, Zuke?”

“Be honest. Is it just me or did DJSS music got stuck in your head after music evolution?”

“NO!!! It looks totally real! Believe me! I think my dream try telling us about the future.” Mayday realizes what she said. “Could it be? The Vinyl City is going to be invaded by alien!? This is bad, Zuke, we have to do something! We have to tell Tatiana about this! Vinyl City is in great danger!”

Zuke can’t help but baffled hearing his bandmates rambling nonsense about her dream was a predicted future. He tried to call her name but she still rambling. He decided to trick her so that will teach her to realize that dream is not going to be real.

“May! Look there’s an alien in the living quarter!” Zuke pretends to be surprise and point in the direction where he pointed, this makes Mayday guard increase and look curiously where Zuke pointed at “Where!?”

The wall where Zuke pointed at began acting strangely. A weird camouflage wall poster slowly began to tear to the ground, revealed a strange creature. It appeared to be an anthropomorphic light brown wolf dog, it’s height is the same as rock duo height, it has a small snout, its ears have a different angle, the right ear is straight-up pointy while left ear flop down, it’s hair is dark brown. It’s dress what rock duo saw was ordinary rock style. Black leather jacket, white shirts with a pattern of paws creating R, blue jeans, and the badge with a weird symbol pin its jacket ad it has a strange guitar strap behind it. It faces began to sweat cool as if like thief gets busted.

“How!? How do you know I was here all along!?” a strange creature ask in panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In their unexpected event, the rock duo finally met a real alien in real life. What are they going to do next? Will they survive from alien arrival? Found out next time on this story of No Space Roads. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? This is the first and longest story I had ever write. Please comment politely, no harsh and rude comment, please don’t be hard on me. If there someone who didn’t like it, I didn’t force you to read.
> 
> The word what you read is not a pun. It’s a language of Notenia and it has a meaning,  
> Sound up = Speak up  
> Rock out = Expressed happy in R tribe  
> Tune around = Goofing around  
> Silence = Die (sorry if this word make you uncomfortable)
> 
> You guys will know what is R, T, CL, CO, P, F means. I give you hint: genre music.
> 
> Next chapter, we will be focusing on our two protagonists of this story. Will they meet this alien? Will their life turn upside down? Found out next time on this story of No Space Roads. See you soon.


End file.
